Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites
Development Inspirations Gerosha Stone Main article: Gerosha Stone asdf SCALLOP vs. Marvel's SHIELD SCALLOP, while inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of SHIELD, is not a direct analog. Unless its own staff or an allied hero is directly endangered, it does not specialize in rescue missions. It also has much-lower levels of secrecy, with very little of its information being truly classified. It does, however, monitor the activities of known Phexos, Meethexos, and Marlquaanites. It does not engage directly in the arms race for Marlquaanite rubies either, though it does protect any that fall into its possession from being confiscated by the Icy Finger. Many dangerous assignments SHIELD is seen carrying out in Agents of SHIELD on ABC, for example, would not be carried out by SCALLOP agents. They would instead defer the responsibility to whomever else had jurisdiction. SCALLOP possesses the Chen; but they seldom use it for global transportation directly. It spends most of its time parked in the Gulf of Mexico. This is because SCALLOP rarely receives permissions and protocols to directly engage in international affairs. This does not stop them from sending the Sodality of Gerosha on international missions, although it seldom has to send a whole team. The initially-American and later-Toklisanan SCALLOP does have counterpart agencies with a similar mission set up in various other countries, so as to deal with Exo and Marlquaanite-related affairs outside of SCALLOP's regular reach. Rescue missions may be only occasional, but it very rarely engages in direct acts of capture or abduction. Even so, SCALLOP can be viewed just as easily as a much-more-ethically-minded version of "The Company" from Heroes. SCALLOP agents receive some combat training, mostly for self-defense while monitoring battles. They face constant threats to their government funding, and have had to look for ways to raise money privately. In this way, they have had to get creative. Unlike Marvel's SHIELD, SCALLOP is often under-funded. This has not stopped them from getting their hands on a few Marlquaanite rubies, notebooks for the chemical manufacture of Remotach pills, their own backup Pilltar and Strawberry drones should the Barrins or anyone else at Lambrelli Labs not be able to supply, or methods of destroying nin-chyo safely. Construction of the Chen put a huge strain on their budget. For missions that it cannot send the Sodality of Gerosha or an equivalent to, SCALLOP often counts on the National Guard or CIA pre-2018. Post-2018, it relies on branches of Toklisanan government to carry out the missions it does not have direct authorization to. Sodality members and other heroes that becomes directly or indirectly SCALLOP-affiliated may sometimes be issued special versions of their uniforms, just in case they are called on a diplomatic mission that could erupt in combat with villains. One example of this is the Dutch government calling in SCALLOP by name to send some representatives and heroes to battle the Shrouded Entity and his minions. Special uniforms were given to all at-the-time active Sodality members. However, only Hea Pang, Gray Champion, Extirpon, and Oraphim were around for most of the battle.